Janji
by Mamee-chan
Summary: Pembuktian atas janji yang pernah di ucapkan. Ditempat yang sama, dalam suasana berbeda.


JANJI

 **Assassination Classromm © Yuusei Matsui**

 **JANJI © Mamee-chan**

Cuma isi dari fikiran Mamee.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas terdengar lemah. Terbawa angin kencang musim semi. Udara hangat menyelimuti, meski begitu hatinya tetap terasa dingin sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tepat ketika keadaan berubah, membawa perbedaan yang sulit di terima oleh nya. Yang lain mungkin bahagia, dia sebenarnya juga. Karena akhirnya mereka –dia dan teman-teman nya- tidak harus membunuh sosok guru yang menjelma jadi gurita kuning setinggi 3 meter, dan bumi masih utuh hingga hari ini. Ya, Akabane Karma juga bahagia. Tapi sudut hatinya menolak perubahan yang terjadi. Perubahan yang mungkin di inginkan gurunya itu.

Karma ingat hari itu. Ketika ia sudah hampir menyerah untuk membunuh monster gurita itu, dan berakhir jatuh di tempat ini. Masih sama seperti saat pertama ia datang ke sini. Ada pohon rindang yang dahan-dahannya cukup rendah –belakangan Karma sering tidur siang disana-, anginnya masih menyejukkan, lalu sisi curam yang menjurang, mungkin sekitar 10-12 meter dari permukaan entah apa di bawah sana yang tertutup pepohonan berdaun lebat. Karma menjatuhkan diri di jurang ini, dengan tujuan memancing si Koro-sensei untuk menolongnya, lalu ia akan menembakan peluru anti sensei sebelum mendarat di bawah.

Tapi takdir memang tak ada yang tau. Tujuannya itu justru menyadarkannya, perlahan membuka hatinya yang ikut jatuh hari itu. Saat tentakel kuning menyelamatkannya dari tindakan bodoh. Dan ia mendapat pujian atas itu.

Karma mendengar dan mengetahui seseorang mendekat ke arahnya yang sedang berdiri di bibir jurang. Nafas yang di belakang tidak teratur, pasti berlari saat menuju kesini. Karma sekali lagi mengingat –mengenang- kebersamaan mereka selama kelas 3 di gedung terpencil ini. Sebagai siswa buangan. Kelas pembunuh. Bulan-bulan yang telah terlewati. Sebelum semuanya berakhir di kelulusan hari ini. Tepatnya, sebelum semuanya berakhir setelah perubahan ini.

"Karma-kun, sedang apa disini? Semuanya sedang menunggu mu di pesta kelulusan."

Kelulusan di laksanakan di gedung utama, dan Akabane Karma malah berdiri di ujung tanah setelah menerima predikat siswa peringkat pertama se SMP Kunugigaoka. Pria dewasa yang bertanya tampak khawatir. Itu terlihat dari tatapan matanya. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin dengan lembut, meski keringat membuatnya lengket.

"Neee~ Koro-sensei, kau pernah berjanji." Ia berbalik. Telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada pria dewasa di depannya. Terpaut jarak 150 cm. Dagunya terangkat tinggi. Sikap sombong yang belakangan tak terlihat, kini terpatri apik di wajahnya. Seringai meremehkan itu sungguh menjengkelkan sebenarnya.

"Kau akan selalu menangkap ku, kapanpun aku akan meloncat."

Janji yang juga diucapkan di tempat ini. Koro-sensei, yang kini dalam wujud pria dewasa dengan wajah rupawan, menyeringai. "Tentu. Aku akan selalu menangkap Karma-kun, seperti janji ku."

Suara gelak tawa di kumandangkan si rambut merah. Terdegar menyayat hati di telingan Koro-sensei. Kedua tangan nya kini merentang bebas. Bagai sepasang sayap burung siap megnepak untuk terbang.

"Maaa~ aku senang sensei masih mengingatnya. Kalau begitu, kita lihat apa kau masih bisa menepati nya sekarang."

Wusssshhhh...

Angin kencang itu berhembus, menyelimuti tubuh Karma di udara tertarik oleh gravitasi di bawahnya. Hanya dengan membiarkan tubuhnya tanpa tenaga, ia berharap perasaan nya akan menguap seiring semakin kuat nya tarikan medan bumi. Senyuman pahit mengembang dengan mata terpejam.

Begitu cepat dan tak terduga. Sura tercekat berasal dari Koro-sensei yang entah difikirkan atau tidak justru ikut melompat- dan Nagisa Shiota yang baru saja sampai setelah berlari menaiki bukit ini.

Karma merasakannya. Tarikan kuat di pinggang nya, kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan telapak tangan kokoh yang melindungi kepalanya. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Sejak perubahan pada wujud Koro-sensei, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan. Karena Karma selalu menolak bahkan menghindari Koro-sensei. Kedua kakinya juga di apit kuat oleh sepasang tungkai berbalut tuxedo hitam. Bisikan dan hembusan nafas di telinga, Karma merasa menyesal telah melakukan ini. Ia menyesal untuk semuanya.

"Aku akan menepati janji ku, Karma-kun."

Dentum jantung yang bergemuruh bagai genderang. Seperti detak jantungnya. Mereka terlempar dari dahan pepohonan sebelum mendarat di permukaan tanah yang miring 20 derajat. Karma melihat dunia berputar di matanya. Saat mereka berhenti berguling. Telingaya yang menempel di dada sang guru, masih mendengar gemuruh jantung.

Mereka sudah berhenti tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Koro-sensei akan melepaskan pelukannya. Karma merasa tak nyaman, karena dia berada di atas tubuh gurunya itu. Terlebih gurunya pasti terluka karena sejak tadi berusaha menjadi tameng untuk melindungi Karma.

"Sensei?"

"Tetap begini sebentar lagi, Karma-kun."

Tekanan di kepalanya semakin kuat dan pelukan di pinggang juga mengerat. Karma diam saja. Befikir, kenapa ia menolak perubahan fisik Koro-sensei? Karena lihat saja, dia masih tetap Koro-sensei. Dan dia menepati janjinya –meski itu tindakan bodoh menurut Karma. Orang ini dan gurita kuning itu adalah satu jiwa yang sama dalam dua wujud berbeda.

"Maaf."

"Eh? Nurufufufu... Karma-kun minta maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Ini adalah janji sensei. Sensei memang tidak memiliki kekuatan super lagi, tapi janji tetap janji."

Tangannya terangkat memeluk leher pria dewasa. Walaupun bibirnya ingin berucap, tapi Karma tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Sensei tau, pasti sulit bagi Karma-kun menerima perubahan ini. Tapi sensei masih Koro-sensei yang sama. Aku masih merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu. Percayalah, tidak akan ada yang berbeda."

Wajah Karma semerah rambutnya. Itu terlihat dari telinga yang juga memerah. Koro-sensi mengangkat wajah murid tercintanya itu. Memperhatikan wajah merah yang tampak manis – mata Karma justru tak fokus padanya. Senyumannya terkembang tulus, mempesona.

"Percaya padaku."

Setelah itu satu kecupan ringan di bibir, dan Karma merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat.

"Akkhh.. tubuhku sakit semua. Kau tidak apa-apa kan. Karma-kun?"

"Ya."

Namun begitu, Karma menyadari bahwa mereka beruntung masih hidup setelah terjatuh dari ketinggian 12 meter. Dilihat darimanapun, gurunya ini masihlah manusia super seprti Karasuma-sensei. Mereka memang agen terlatih yang kemampuannya setara 10 orang manusia.

.

.

.

END

Written: Tuesday, 2017-07-07


End file.
